1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to a steering wheel for an automobile and, more particularly, to a method and mechanism for coupling an airbag subassembly to a steering wheel subassembly.
2. Discussion
Current motor vehicles include a variety of occupant safety and restraint systems including driver side airbags (DAB). In general, DAB systems include an airbag module that is coupled to the armature of the steering wheel. Numerous approaches are used in the art to couple the airbag module to the steering wheel subassembly. One such system includes pins fixed to an airbag housing or bracket and spring clips on the steering wheel. Each pin includes a groove that receives the clip to retain the airbag module to the steering wheel. While pin and clip systems are generally effective coupling arrangements for these applications, a need exists for improvements that ensure proper alignment of the pins and clips as well as to simplify the attachment of the clips to the steering wheel. Other conventional DAB systems suffer from other deficiencies including an excessive number of parts that are necessary only for the coupling function and configurations that are overly complex to manufacture or assembly.
Another drawback of conventional steering wheel assemblies is that after the airbag module is attached to the steering wheel, it is difficult to remove the module for repair or replacement. Commonly, a technician must remove the airbag module blindly, that is, without fit of being able to see the mechanisms that must be manipulated to effectuate removal.
Current designs include clearance holes on a cover of the steering wheel to proved access with a removal tool. However, movement of the removal tool is generally permitted in multiple directions thereby hampering proper alignment of the tool. Accordingly, a steering wheel design that facilitates blind removal of the airbag module from the steering wheel would be of great benefit to the technician.